In chip manufacturing, it is typically important that the chip failure rate stays under a predetermined limit. For example, a customer may specify a maximum allowed chip failure rate and it must be checked whether this maximum allowed chip failure rate can be met with a certain chip manufacturing process. Accordingly, efficient approaches to evaluate a chip manufacturing process, e.g. with regard to a chip failure rate limit, are desirable.